Le goût du sang
by Klaroliine
Summary: Il sentait tellement bon, elle était envoûtée par son odeur, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre. L'odeur de son sang l'obsédait, elle devait y goûter. Et pourtant, il n'est pas celui qu'elle croit. Il n'est pas un humain. Il est bien plus que ça.


Voici ma première fic sur le couple Klaroline, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

Ses gencives la démangèrent. Le parfum repassa sous son nez et elle l'huma avec délectation. Un parfum profond, viril. Un parfum de mâle. Un sourire étira sa bouche où ses canines s'allongèrent légèrement. Elle plissa ses yeux, qui avaient pris une petite teinte rouge, de plaisir. Le repas de ce soir allait être succulent. Un frisson d'impatience traversa son corps. La pauvre petite proie.

Elle s'avança d'un pas félin, aérien, plus près de sa future victime. L'odeur de son sang lui emplissait la tête, et elle en devenait presque folle. Elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui et boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goute en moins qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, mais se retint, et fit durer le plaisir. C'etait la première fois qu'un sang sentait aussi bon, elle n'allait pas tout gacher en étant trop impatiente.

Elle balança sa longue chevelure blonde sur son épaule droite et quelques mèches glissèrent dans son décolleté, l'approfondissant encore plus. Elle était mortellement belle, et elle le savait. Elle s'installa à côté de l'homme et le regarda avec envie. De près, c'était une vraie toruture de ne pas se jeter sur lui. L'homme lui tournait le dos, et elle détailla ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, son cou où coulait le sang qui allait etre le plus delicieux de tous, ses épaules fortes, qui laissaient imaginer que ses bras pouvaient porter n'importe quoi, et enfin son dos. Un grand dos qui collait à son t-shirt, qui ne demandait qu'à être touché, qu'à être caressé.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme lui faisait cet effet, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, et qu'elle n'avait même pas encore vu son visage. Mais il l'attirait, et elle sentait la chaleur monter du plus profond de son être. Elle posa main sur son épaule pour le faire se retourner. Elle voulait le voir une fois avant de le mordre.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle en pivotant sur sa chaise, abandonnant la femme avec qui il parlait à l'instant. Des yeux bruns, reflétant toute l'intelligence et l'espièglerie de cet homme. Sa bouche remua, formant un sourire appréciateur, malin. Il semblait lui aussi apprécier le spectacle. Mais Caroline, de son côté, était envoûtée. Mais l'odeur se rappela à elle et elle se souvint du but de son approche. Elle offrit à l'homme son plus beau sourire.

-Je suis désolée, mais vous sentez tellement bon.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme et utilisa son pouvoir pour l'hypnotiser.

-Ne criez pas, s'il vous plait. Je ne vais pas vous tuez, de toute façon.

Et elle approcha son corps du sien, ne reposant sur sa chaise plus que sur une cuisse, et enfuit son nez dans le cou viril, près de la jugulaire. Le sang pulsait, rendant ses gencives encore plus douloureuses. Elles avaient besoin de sang, et le faisait bien sentir. Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour mordre, quand elle sentit une vibration dans la poitrine de l'homme.

-Eh bien, tu n'es pas très discrète, dit-il, d'une voix grave et chaude, avec un léger accent qui lui donnait encore plus de charme.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea. L'hypnose n'avait pas marché ? Mais pourquoi ?

-N'as-tu pas peur que l'on te voie ?

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui s'avanca vers elle, alors qu'elle était toujours sous le choc. Il posa sa main sur son genou et remonta le long de sa cuisse nue jusqu'à atteindre la petite robe.

-Mais... comment ?

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et lui murmura :

-Vois-tu, chérie, tu n'es pas le seul vampire dans les environs.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son oreille, sur sa nuque, sur ses épaules, rappelant à elle le désir qu'elle éprouvait. Et puis, plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé et découvrit la place de l'homme vide. Elle tourna la tête, scannant la foule de personnes. Il était parti, mais il avait bien fait attention à laisser son odeur envoûtante derrière lui, en se frottant légèrement aux gens là où il était passé. Elle s'empressa de se lever et de partir à sa recherche. Elle devait le retrouver, savoir qui il était, elle devait goûter à son sang. Il l'obsédait.

Son odeur l'amena à l'étage supérieur du bâtiment, et bien sûr, là où elle n'était pas sensée aller. Elle traversa un couloir décoré richement, avec des tableaux de grands peintres qui devaient sûrement ne pas se trouver en beaucoup d'exemplaires dans le monde, des chaises aux coussins rembourrés le long des murs et nombre de vases remplis de fleurs, toutes plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Le bruit de ses talons hauts lorsqu'elle marchait retentissait dans l'allée vide.

Elle se laissa guider par le parfum qui flottait dans l'air et qui l'attirait plus loin, toujours plus loin dans ce couloir. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment devant une grande porte en bois, cisaillée finement. Tout ici respirait le luxe. Elle renifla un peu plus, pour être pus, mais pas de doute, il était dans cette pièce. Elle ne sut quoi faire, mais son désir l'emporta et elle ouvrit finalement la porte, pour se retrouver dans un bureau avec de nombreux canapés et fauteuils qui avaient l'air confortable.

Elle aperçut l'homme, ou plutôt le vampire, assit naturellement derrière le bureau en acajou. Il la regardait de ses yeux perçants, comme s'il l'attendait depuis longtemps.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Un petit sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du vampire, et elle eut l'immédiate envie de lui sauter dessus pour vérifier la douceur de ses lèvres, jouer avec, les mordre, et pleins d'autres choses lui passant par la tête. Depuis quand un homme ne lui avait plus fait cet effet-là ? Elle avait l'impression de renaître, elle se sentait bien. Terriblement bien.

-Je suis Klaus. Klaus Mickaelson.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs de vampires pour l'hypnotiser. Elle s'approcha du bureau, tandis qu'il se levait pour en faire le tour et s'arrêter à deux pas d'elle. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher des magnifiques yeux du vampires, de ses hautes pommettes, de ses lèvres sensuelles, de ses fines mains qu'il avait posé sur la bois. Un instinct animal agitait Caroline, et elle se demandait ce qui la retenait de se jeter sur lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attires autant ? Demanda-t-elle avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Cette question approfondit le sourire du vampire, qui semblait satisfait. Il s'approcha d'elle, frôlant la poitrine de Caroline de son torse, plaçant son visage au-dessus du sien. Sa bouche était tellement proche de sa peau que Caroline fondait presque d'impatience. Mais il semblait s'amuser à faire durer son attente, provoquant chez elle la tension de ses muscles, ses lèvres tendues vers lui comme dans un appel inconscient, sa respiration qui s'était accélérée. Il glissa sa bouche près de son oreille.

-Parce que c'est moi, tout simplement, souffla-t-il.

La respiration de la jeune femme eut un à coup. N'en pouvant plus, elle lâcha le sac qu'elle tenait dans une main, le laissant tomber négligemment à terre, et leva rapidement ses mains pour encadrer le visage du vampire. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et souffla de contentement, attendant ça depuis un certain temps maintenant.

Elle le sentit sourire sur se lèvres, et Klaus agrippa ses fesses et la rapprocha plus près contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Il sortit sa langue et en peignit les lèvres de la blonde, qui les entrouvrit pour le laisser entrer. Au début, le baiser était timide, si on pouvait appeler un baiser de deux vampires remplis de désir timide. Ils exploraient chacun la bouche de l'autre, se découvrant, se titillant. Et puis leurs langues se firent joueuses et téméraires, entreprenant un ballet fou, se battant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre, occasionnant un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de Caroline.

Elle glissa ses mains vers le cou de Klaus, remonta pour les enfouir dans ses doux cheveux, redescendit pour parcourir le haut de son dos, où elle sentit quelques cicatrices. Excitée, elle se frotta sensuellement contre lui, et à une vitesse vampirique, Klaus la poussa contre le mur, la faisant grogner. Il la monta à sa hauteur en l'attrapant en dessous de ses fesses et la souleva du sol. Elle croisa les jambes dans son dos et l'attira encore plus vers elle. Confinée entre son corps viril et le mur, elle se sentait oppressée, mais appréciait terriblement cette sensation. Elle n'avait plus de prise sur ses actions, son corps se muant d'instinct, cherchant seulement encore plus de plaisir. Un tourbillon d'émotions fortes tournait en elle, et elle fut rapidement submergée. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser.

La jeune femme détacha la bouche de celle de son amant et caressa ses cheveux en le regardant, cherchant sa respiration. Il était tellement beau, et dégageait une aura forte. Elle décroisa les jambes et remua pour qu'il enlève ses mains de ses fesses, retombant ainsi par terre. Elle le repoussa en arrière d'un doigt sur sa poitrine, avec un sourire malicieux, et recula d'un pas, avant de se baisser et d'enlever ses chaussures. Puis elle remonta ses mains sur ses cuisses, attrapant le bas de sa robe, qu'elle tira vers le haut lentement. Elle découvrit le haut de ses cuisses et un petit bout de sa culotte. Elle releva les yeux sur le vampire, guettant sa réaction.

Il la dévorait des yeux, et elle remarqua qu'il se contenait lui aussi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la prendre tout de suite. Elle sourit, contente d'elle, et continua à remonter doucement le tissu sur son corps. Elle fit passer la robe par dessus sa tête et s'approcha en sous-vêtements de l'homme, posant ses mains sur son torse et les fit glisser langoureusement, en se tortillant pour le rendre encore plus fou. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il était sur le point de craquer. À vrai dire, elle mourait d'envie de faire avancer les choses plus vite, elle aussi.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise et se colla enfin contre son torse nu, alors qu'il ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement. Alors, joueuse, voulant qu'il craque le premier, elle lui donna un petit coup de bassin contre sa virilité qu'elle sentait bien tendue. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres masculines alors qu'il dardait un oeil sur elle. Elle vit qu'il se retenait, mais elle discerna aussi un désir fou. Contente de son effet, elle redonna encore plusieurs coups de bassins pleins de sous-entendus, alors qu'elle commençait à enlever sa ceinture.

D'un coup, il lâcha un grognement plus fort que les autres et agrippa la jeune femme contre lui, fit valser tous les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le bureau, et l'allongea sur le bois froid. Sans plus de considération, il arracha ses sous-vêtements, qui finirent en lambeaux à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il jeta sur elle un regard fier et se pencha ensuite pour attraper dans sa bouche un sein sans douceur, comme pour la punir de l'avoir fait attendre. On ne faisait pas attendre Klaus Mickaelson. Il suçota, mordit et joua avec le téton, tandis qu'il malaxait avec enthousiasme l'autre sein dans une main.

Caroline se cambra sous les sensations qu'il lui procurait. C'était divin. Il lui faisait tellement de bien, elle gémit et murmura son nom. Content de lui, il pinça d'une main ses hanches et mordit fort en même temps son téton. Elle leva encore plus son bassin, ne reposant presque plus que sur la tête et ses jambes, et dit le nom de Klaus plus fort. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était presque trop à gérer en une fois. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ressentir tout ça alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait ?

Comme si sa pensée était un signal, Klaus se détacha de sa poitrine et descendit vers son intimité en laissant une trainée de baisers sur son ventre. Il releva un instant la tête.

-Essaie d'être discrète, même si ça va être dur, chérie, murmura-t-il sensuellement, sûr de lui.

Et il passa sa langue sur l'intimité de Caroline. Elle gémit plus fort, et il s'amusa à jouer avec la peau tendre et le clitoris surexcité. Après que Caroline ait grogné assez fort à son goût, il faufila un doigt en lui, appréciant déjà sa chaleur avec un seul doigt. Alors avec plus qu'un doigt, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner ? Il grogna tout seul en attente de ce qui allait arriver, échauffé et plein de désir pour cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas une heure plus tôt, mais qui l'avait submergé avec sa beauté en un instant, rendant toutes les autres femmes fades à côté. Il tourna et retourna en elle, la faisant se cambrer au possible. Il appréciait lui donner du plaisir, comme l'attestait sa respiration saccadée qui indiquait qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre le sommet.

-Rien qu'avec un seul doigt, chérie, tu es sensible, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il au-dessus d'elle pour la taquiner.

Il inséra un autre doigt alors qu'elle lui griffa le torse en réponse. Il était amusé par son comportement. Une vraie tigresse.

Caroline respirait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. C'en était vraiment trop, comment faisait-il avec seulement _deux doigts_ pour lui donner autant de plaisir. Il remua sa main en elle, tout en caressant ses seins, et elle fut emportée par une vague plus forte que les autres. Elle cria le nom de Klaus, et se laissa retomber, à bout de souffle. Cet homme était vraiment doué.

Klaus retira ses doigts et les lécha langoureusement sous les yeux de Caroline. Elle avait l'air d'avoir apprécié ça.

-Ce n'est que le début, dit-il.

Elle sourit et calma le rythme de son coeur, avant de se redresser en position assise et de redescendre lentement sur Terre. Ça avait été tellement bon.

-Maintenant, à toi, lança-t-elle, d'une voix rauque de plaisir.

Il lui en avait donné, maintenant c'était à elle de le récompenser. Elle laissa ses pieds glisser sur le sol, et le poussa contre le mur, pas du tout gênée par le regard qu'il portait sur elle. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite et finit d'ouvrir son pantalon, abaissa son caleçon et découvrit la virilité de son amant. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et le regarda de manière mutine, puis avança sa bouche sur son membre érigé. Elle passa d'abord sa langue sur l'extrémité, et le sentit parcouru d'un frisson. Elle devait faire ça bien, alors. Elle avança sa bouche et finit par engloutir le membre du plus qu'elle pouvait, ce qui n'était pas simple. Elle fit valser sa langue autour puis entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, qui lui arracha un grognement. Enhardie, elle mordit doucement, puis plus fort, et lécha. Elle promena ses mains sur ses cuisses dures, remonta vers fesses qu'elle attrapa malicieusement à pleines mains, et caressa ses hanches.

Il trembla légèrement sous l'action du plaisir et appuya sa main sur ses cheveux blonds pour enfoncer son visage plus vers lui encore, tout en avançant le bassin en même temps. Elle eut un hoquet mais finalement, ça allait, et continua sa danse de la langue, tendit qu'il respirait bruyamment. Le sentant arriver presque à la limite, elle enleva sa bouche et se releva. Klaus retroussa sa lèvre et lui montrant ses canines pointues, mécontent qu'elle se soit arrêtée. Il émit un feulement, et elle répondit en lui griffant les épaules, tout en retroussant elle aussi sa lèvre.

Pour se venger, et surtout continuer, il la prit sans ménagement dans ses bras, se retourna pour qu'elle soit maintenant adossée au mur, ouvrit ses jambes d'une main, et la pénétra d'un coup sec. Elle gémit longuement et lui laboura le dos de ses ongles. Elle frotta sa poitrine nue contre lui et entama en même temps que lui un mouvement. Klaus l'embrassa puis mordit son oreille et s'attaqua à son cou, où il prit plaisir à laisser des sucons. Sa marque. Elle lui appartenait, maintenant. Leur respiration s'accélèrent et Caroline frôla le cou de son amant avec son nez. Son odeur, rendue encore plus puissante maintenant avec le désir dont il était victime, la percuta d'un coup et elle se retint pour ne pas plonger ses dents immédiatement. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et il comprit, alors il acquiesça légèrement, tandis qu'il continuait ses coups de butoir.

Après un nouveau gémissement de la part de la jeune femme, ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle croqua avec délectation la peau de Klaus. Son sang lui coula dans la bouche et elle avala goulûment, se repaissant de ce repas qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Ce sang était le meilleur qu'elle avait jamais goûté. On lui avait pourtant dit que le sang d'un vampire était meilleur que ceux des humains, et l'échange entre deux vampires était très intime. Si Klaus l'avait laissé, c'est parce qu'il le savait très bien, et elle en était parfaitement heureuse

Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, ne voulant pas afflaiblir le vampire, et pencha la tête pour découvrir son propre cou, et le porta près de la bouche de Klaus, l'invitant à planter ses crocs. Elle voulait le sentir encore plus en elle, elle voulait qu'ils ne fassent vraiment plus qu'un.

Il but également de son sang, grognant pour manifester son contentement et sa satisfaction. A vrai dire, il n'avait encore jamais bu le sang d'un autre vampire. Il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne. Mais il avait tout de suite que Caroline serait cette femme. Elle l'envoutait déjà, et il sentait que ce n'etait pas près de s'arrêter.

Profitant de sa légère inattention, Caroline, avec sa force vampirique, repoussa Klaus contre le bureau, le força à s'asseoir dessus, alors qu'il était toujours en elle. Elle s'agenouilla au dessus de lui. Maintenant, c'était elle qui avait les rênes. Elle allait et venait plus fort, et de plus en plus, elle se retirait presque complètement, avant de se rapprocher le plus possible de son amant. Lui aussi avait l'air de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête, comme elle auparavant. Elle sourit, replongea ses crocs en lui alors qu'il grogna et but un peu. Le rythme s'accéléra encore, un rythme au dessus de la normale, un rythme qui correspondait à des vampires.

Klaus retourna une dernière fois Caroline, sentant approcher la fin, et balança follement son bassin en elle. Il s'y sentait tellement bien, elle semblait faite pour l'accueillir tout entier. Le plaisir avait envahi tout son corps, jusqu'au plus petit endroit, et ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir rencontré cette femme.

Caroline gémit longuement, encore une fois, elle approchait du sommet. Ce n'était pas possible l'effet qu'il faisait sur elle. Elle haleta, et il la sentit se resserer autour de lui. Dans un grand cri, elle hurla son prénom de plaisir, alors qu'il enfoussisait sa tête dans sa poitrine. Ils atteignirent tous les deux le septième ciel en même temps, et Klaus se laissa ensuite retomber sur la jeune femme. Elle aimât le poids de son corps sur elle,écrasant gentiment ses seins. Elle caressa doucement le dos du vampire.

-Eh ben, on peut dire que c'est une belle rencontre, chuchota-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa, et dieu savait qu'il n'embrassait habituellement pas après l'acte ses compagnes d'un soir. Mais il savait que cette femme allait s'installer définitivement dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait déjà plus penser à rien d'autre qu'elle.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je ne mords pas ;)


End file.
